


Az auror és a vámpír

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Draco Malfoy egy szép napon a Zsebpiszok közben sétál, amikor két titokzatos alak elrabolja és vámpírrá változtatja őt. Elindul a hajsza elrablói után, a nyomozásra kirendelt aurorcsapat pedig az egykori Arany Trió.Jogok: JKR-t illetik, én csak felhasználom a karaktereit. A vámpírokkal kapcsolatos teóriám alapja Darren Shan vámpírsagája.(Rémségek Cirkusza - Cirque du Freaks)Béta ezúttal is Polly volt, köszönöm munkádat!Figyelmeztetések: SLASH, Kínzás, OOC karakter(ek), Dráma, Sötét, Akció/Kaland, Hurt/Comfort, AU(Eredeti megjelenés: 09/25/2012 és 10/04/2012)





	1. Első fejezet- A sötétség elnyel

_Sötétségre ébredt. Fájdalom járta át a testét, majd a magatehetetlenség érzése. Elrablói egy székhez kötözték, száját kipeckelték, és magára hagyták. Zihálva próbált erőt gyűjteni, a pálcáját magához hívni egy hang nélküli parancsszóval. Aztán felgyulladt egy lámpa, aminek fénye elvakította a szemét._

_\- Magához tért, adjuk be neki a szert!_  
\- Hehehe… Vége a szépfiús pofikának, Draco! Holnaptól új napra ébredsz, azt garantálom – hajolt a füléhez egy nő. A hangját elváltoztatta, de a parfümjének illata megcsapta Draco orrát.  
\- Készen áll?   
\- Ó, azt nem hiszem, de nekünk ez nem számít, igaz?   
Egy férfi röhögött fel a széke mögött, majd mellélépett, és még jobban leszorította a jobb karját.  
\- Adhatod! – biztatta a nőt, és Draco minden mozgolódása ellenére beleszúrtak egy tűt a karjába.   
\- No, ugye nem is fájt? – ütögette meg a nő a szőkeség arcát. – Mi az? – fordult a hirtelen éktelenül felröhögő férfi irányába.  
\- Kíváncsi lennék holnap az apja arcára! – szórakozott tovább a pasas. A nő is felkacagott vele, eszelősen, hosszasan röhögcséltek a Malfoyok eljövendő kínján.  
\- Nos, igen, határozottan kár, hogy nem láthatjuk majd az arcát. De azért figyelni fogunk téged, Draco, ne aggódj – suttogta a nő a fülébe. 

_Az ifjabb Malfoyt minden eddiginél gyomorforgatóbb szédülés fogta el, meggörnyedt a rátörő fájdalomtól._  
\- Hat már a szer – kárörvendezett a férfi. – Holnap új nap virrad fel, a Malfoyok életének leggyászosabb napja.  
\- Igen, csakhogy azt már a szépfiú nem fogja megélni – folytatta a nő –, mert holnapra te, Draco, már halott leszel. 

_A méreg elérte a szívét, a fájdalom emberfelettivé vált, aztán megszűnt körülötte a világ, és újra elmerült a sötétségbe.  
Ezúttal végleg, örökre._

*O*~*O*

Lassan éledezett a koromsötét ágyában, kábán az előző esti italozás után. Hirtelen nem értette, mi kelthette fel, mert nem emlékezett az álmára, vagy zajra. Aztán meglátta a vörös fényt újra meg újra felvillanni az auror jelvényéből, és megértette. Vészhelyzet van.  
\- Sipor! – kiáltott bele a vaksötétbe, mire egy csúf házimanó jelent meg az ágya mellett. – Riadó van. Hozz kávét.  
\- Azonnal, Potter gazda.  
Csak egy percet vesztegetett a mosdóban, aztán felöltözött és felhörpintette az időközben visszatérő manó méregerős kávéját. Intett egyet Sipornak, majd pálcáját elő sem véve a minisztériumba hoppanált.

\- Harry, szép jó reggelt! – köszöntötte Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
\- Már az van? Jó reggelt.  
\- Hajnali három van, de fontos az ügy, nem tűr halasztást. Megvárjuk a társaidat, aztán mondom – felelte a miniszter.  
Harry Potter csak bólintott, majd a nyíló ajtó felé fordult, amin az aurorcsapata tagjai léptek be.

\- Granger, Weasley, jó reggelt, üljetek le. Az ügy, amiért idehívattalak titeket hajnalok hajnalán igen súlyos. Draco Malfoyt két napja elrabolták a Zsebpiszok közből.  
\- Úgy kell neki! Minek jár ilyen helyre? – szólt közbe Ron Weasley.  
\- Ron! – pisszegte le Hermione Granger.  
\- Az ügynek nincs köze ahhoz, hogy honnan rabolták el, Weasley auror – nézett komoran a vörös hajú férfira a miniszter.   
\- Elnézést, uram!  
\- Elnézem, és folytatom, ha lehet. Szóval, Dracót elrabolták.  
\- De miért csak két nap múlva jelenti be a családja? – szólt közbe ekkor Harry.  
\- Mert már visszatért a kúriába.   
\- Akkor mi dolgunk vele? Khm, uram? – kérdezett rá Ron.  
\- Ha végre közbevágás nélkül elmondhatnám, akkor kiderülne – válaszolta ingerülten Kingsley. – Elrabolták, de hazavitték, illetve kitették a Malfoy birtok szélére. A mi problémánk az a méreganyag, amit az ifjú Malfoy szervezetébe jutattak.   
\- Miért, mit kapott? – kérdezte Hermione.  
\- Nos, nem tudjuk. Legalábbis eddig sem a Szent Mungó gyógyítói, sem a Malfoy család által megbízott bájitalmester se jött rá, pedig a legjobbak egyikét kérték fel. Csak annyit tudunk, hogy Malfoy életét örökre megváltoztatták, sőt inkább úgy mondanám, megfosztották az életétől.  
\- Megölték? – kérdezett rá hitetlenkedve Harry.  
\- Nem, Potter, rosszabb. Vámpírt csináltak a fiamból – válaszolta a belépő Lucius Malfoy. Arcát eltorzította az indulat, és szemlátomást ideges volt a mellette lépkedő bájitalmester, Perselus Piton is.

Harry maga úgy gondolta, hogy a halál rosszabb eshetőség lett volna, de megértette az aranyvérű varázsló ki nem mondott gondolatait. A Malfoy család, csakúgy, mint minden halálfaló, súlyosan megfizetett azért, hogy Sötét Nagyurat követték évekig. A háború után a hónapokig tartó üldözés nyomán szinte minden halálfalót és feltételezett Voldemort hívet elfogtak, a Malfoyokat egyenesen az utolsó csata színhelyéről, Roxfortból vitték az Azkabanba. Narcissa és Draco Malfoy viszonylag hamar kiszabadult, épp Harry és barátai közbenjárására miatt, de mind a családfő, mind Piton professzor hónapokat töltött a varázslók börtönében. Egyes Wizengamot tagok igyekeztek mindkettőjüket dementor csókkal büntetni, ami talán Lucius Malfoy esetében jogos is lett volna. Perselus Pitont viszont meglehetősen sok volt diákja és kollégája védelmébe vette, a tárgyalása után maga a mágiaügyi miniszter ajánlott neki állást az átoktörők között.   
Harry és barátai már többször dolgoztak együtt volt tanárukkal, aki a bájitalok, mérgek, bódító hatású szerek, de főleg a sötét varázslatok terén jóval nagyobb tudással rendelkezett bármelyik minisztériumi dolgozónál. Lucius Malfoy viszont csak egy hónapja szabadult az Azkabanból, ahol öt évet töltött el.

\- Azt tudják már, hogy kik voltak az elrablók? – kérdezte végül Harry.  
\- Nem, Draco csak arra emlékszik, hogy egy nő és egy férfi volt. A hangjukat eltorzították, őt lekötözték, és úgy adták be neki a mérget.  
\- Mérget? Hát nem harapták meg? Hogy lehet valakit méreggel vámpírrá változtatni?   
\- Potter elbájoló a muglik meséje, de vámpírrá úgy válik egy varázsló, ha egy másik vámpír vért cserél vele – kezdte a magyarázatot Piton. – A vér végigáramlik az illető testén, és az összes sejtjének DNS láncolatát átváltoztatja.  
\- Mutánssá válik – suttogta Hermione elképedve.  
\- Igen, mert csak félig lesz vérszívó, félig megmarad a varázsereje. Tulajdonképpen erősebb, gyorsabb, ügyesebb lesz bármilyen más varázslónál, tehát gyenge képességű egyéneknél ez mindenképpen fejlődés.  
\- Ugye, nem az akarod sugallni, hogy Draco gyenge lett volna? – háborodott fel Lucius Malfoy.

Harry véleménye szerint de igen, Malfoy sok tekintetben gyengébb volt náluk. Hiába rendelkezett nagy tudással a varázsigék terén, a nehézségeket általában véve nem jól bírta. Múltjukban számtalan alkalommal csatáztak egymással, és Draco mindig alulmaradt, mert híján volt a kitartásnak. Vagy esetleg csak Harry legendás szerencséjéből nem jutott neki?

\- Bárhogyan is, most vámpír lett belőle, és biztosan valamilyen varázsszerrel alakították át a szervezetét – szögezte le Kingsley. – Harry, Ron, a ti dolgotok az elrablók megtalálása, amíg Piton professzor Hermionéval megpróbálja kitalálni, hogy milyen mérget használtak Dracón.  
\- De, Kingsley, minek keressük az elrablókat, ha Malfoynak kutya baja sincs? – értetlenkedett Ron.  
\- Felfogás terén nem fejlődött semmit Roxfort óta, Mr. Weasley – gúnyolódott Piton. – Azért kell őket megtalálni, mert akik ezt tették Dracóval…  
\- Azok megtehetik mással is – vágott közbe Harry.  
\- Igen, Potter, ez a fő gond a maguk szemszögéből – bólintott a tanár. – Gondolom, Weasley sem óhajt egy kis vámpírt a családjukban, mert egy bűnöző így óhajtja megtorolni, hogy útjába kerül a híres aurornak?   
Ron elsápadt, majd fejét csóválta.

\- Amennyiben Mr. Weasleynek gondot jelentene a fiam ügyének elvállalása, úgy emlékeztetem, hogy tartozik neki, mert Draco egyszer megmentette mind hármójuk életét – jelentette ki Lucius Malfoy. – Biztosak lehetnek abban, ha akkor este Bella megtudja, hogy maguk voltak azok, akiket elkaptak, ha rájött volna arra, hogy tényleg Potter volt az elvarázsolt arccal, akkor ma nem ülhetnének itt.   
\- Felesleges felemlegetni a múltat – szólt közbe Harry, Ron haragtól elsötétedő arcára pillantva –, mert elvállaljuk az ügyet. Hermione elmegy a könyvtárba kutatni, mi meg Ronnal kimegyünk a Zsebpiszok közbe. Dracót is szeretném meghallgatni, hogy mire emlékszik. Találkozhatnék vele?  
\- Találkozhat, ő is az utcákat járja, nyomokat keres – bólintott az idősebb Malfoy.   
\- Nem veszélyes ez? – képedt el Ron.  
\- A nyomában jár két házimanó, rögtön ártalmatlanná teszik, amint szükséges.  
\- De egyelőre nem szükséges – jelentette ki Piton. – Attól eltekintve, hogy még nem uralja teljesen minden képességét, nincs vele baj, nem vérszomjas fenevad.  
\- Tud nappal is mozogni? – érdeklődött Hermione.  
\- Rövid ideig igen. Természetesen a verőfényes napsütést nem bírja, de ez az esős, borongós idő, ami egy hete van, épp megfelelő neki is.   
\- Mit eszik? – kérdezett rá Harry. – Úgy értem, szívott már vért?  
\- Mármint emberét? Nem, Potter. Amióta átalakult, azóta csak lovak vérét issza. A Malfoy család birtokol egy egész ménest, és a lovak melegvérű állatok, hasonlóak az emberekhez.  
\- Nem is lesz rá szüksége?   
\- De igen, előbb-utóbb eljön az is. Ti még erről nem hallottatok, ez az első vámpír ügyetek, de a minisztérium számon tartja a vámpírokat, vérfarkasokat is. Sőt azokat is, akik hajlandóak önként vért adni nekik, vagy élettárssukká válni - válaszolt a miniszter.  
\- Egy vámpírral leélni egy életet? – rökönyödött meg Ron.  
\- Igen, Weasley, van, akinek vonzó egy vámpír ereje, függetlensége. A vérszívók partnere ráadásul általában jóval hosszabb életkort megél, mint egy átlagos varázsló, pedig az is hosszabb, mint a mugliké- fejezte be a leckéztetést Piton.  
\- A minisztérium rendelkezésetekre bocsájt egy vámpírokról szóló tanulmányt, de ez titkos irat, külsősökkel nem beszélhetitek meg a tartalmát – nyújtott át Kingsley egy-egy irathalmazt a két aurornak.   
Hermione már Pitonnal és Lucius Malfoyjal beszélte meg, hogy milyen irányba folytassa a kutatást, mely könyveket nézte már át Narcissa Malfoy a mérget keresve.   
\- Mi visszatérünk a magunk feladataihoz – szólt végül Piton –, javaslom, maguk is kezdjenek neki mihamarabb a munkának. Miss Granger, Kingsley, Potter, viszlát.

A két idősebb férfi távozása után, Ron káromkodására ügyet se vetve, Harry rákérdezett:  
\- Pontosan milyen feladatokra célzott Piton?  
\- Narcissa Malfoy a saját házi könyvtárukat olvassa át, Piton a Szent Mungóban nézi át a régi betegkartonokat, és Lucius Malfoy… nos, valószínűleg a múltbéli kapcsolatait mozgósította, hogy megtalálja a fia támadóit.  
\- Nyilván nem a legtisztességesebb varázslókat – szólt közbe Hermione.  
\- Nyilván nem. De a helyében én is ezt tenném, szóval nem fogok ellenkezni, ha véletlenül találna egy nyomot – válaszolt Kingsley. – Hivatalosan nem tudok semmiről, és névtelen forrásként kezeljük, ha valamelyik alvilági kapcsolata sikert ér el. Egyszerűen túl súlyos ez a probléma ahhoz, hogy az átlagos minisztériumi utakat kövessük.

Harrynek ugyan megvolt a véleménye a kettős játszmákról, és eltartott két évig mire megszokta, hogy gyakran kell ilyen piszkos cselekhez fordulnia, ha célt akar elérni, de most egyetértett. Az ő csapatuknak nem volt besúgója, holott általános módszer volt egy-egy lecsúszott halálfalót, kviblit alkalmazni az osztályon dolgozó többi aurorcsapatnál. A griffendéles múltjuk, a nyíltságra, tisztességes munkára való törekvésük időnként csak hátrányt jelentett számukra. Az elmúlt évben több alkalommal is próbálta rávenni Hermionét a nyomozási módszereik megváltoztatására, de a lány még mindig kitartott idealista elvei mellett. Ron és Harry pedig egyelőre beletörődtek a megváltoztathatatlanba.

Ez az eset viszont a legsúlyosabb probléma volt, amit valaha ki kellett nyomozniuk. Meg kell találniuk Malfoyt, beszélni vele, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, hogy minél előbb elfogják a támadóit. 

Amíg csak egy félvámpírt teremtettek.

*O*~*O*

_Félvakon botorkált. Lassan kiélesedő hallása és szaglása segítette a borongós, esős időben az emberek közti közlekedésben. A többi varázslónak még nem tűnt fel, hogy az ifjú Malfoy megváltozott, hogy nem az, aki két napja volt. Egykori mardekáros háztársai köszöntötték, és bár egymás közt megjegyezték, hogy feltűnően sápadt, nem gyanítottak semmit. A külseje, mint mindig, kifogástalan volt. A Malfoyok mindig adtak a látszatra._  
De belül a lelke kihalt teremként kongott. És ez még a jobbik állapota volt, mert észhez térése után az első pálcaérintése nyomán letarolta a saját hálószobáját, kis híján megölte a szüleit is akaratlan dühkitörésével. Keresztapja szerint idővel a mágiája hozzászokik a kettős énjéhez, de Draco gyűlölte, amivé vált. Mutáns lett, rosszabb, mintha mugli vagy kvibli lett volna.

_Hirtelen újra érezte felgyülemleni a haragot halott szívében, és mielőtt bárki másban kárt okozna, felugrott a legelső tetőre. Ott próbált úrrá lenni keserűségén, amikor a Zsebpiszok közből ismerős hangokat hallott meg._  
\- Biztos, hogy itt van?  
\- Igen, biztos.  
\- És biztosan beszélni akarsz vele? Úgy értem, mi van, ha rád támad? Ha pont te leszel az első vacsorája? Sosem volt valami békés viszonyotok.  
\- Akkor elkábítod, és beviszed az Azkabanba. Ha jól sejtem, úgyis ez a szíved vágya már ezer éve. Na, ne duzzogj, Ron, találjuk meg, aztán meglátjuk, mi lesz.  
\- Ha jól sejtem, rólam szól ez a bájcsevej – ugrott a beszélők mellé Draco. 

_Weasley rémülten felkiáltott, mintha nem is auror lett volna, de Potter szokás szerint csak félvállról vette felbukkanását._  
\- Malfoy, kösz, hogy leugrottál csevegni. Hallottunk a kis problémádról.  
\- És gondolod, hogy te meg az ostoba griffendéles barátaid meg tudjátok oldani?  
\- Hé, tudod ki az ostoba! – kezdte Weasley, de Draco oda se figyelt rá. Potter reakcióját leste.  
\- Nem, nem hiszem, hogy meg tudnánk.  
\- Akkor mit akarsz tőlem?  
\- Az emlékeidet. Azt akarom, hogy oszd meg velem a benyomásaidat az elrablóidról. És segíts nekem elkapni őket.  
\- Miért? Nincs még elég plecsni a dísztalárodon? Kell még egy kitüntetés?   
\- Nem, nekem csak az a két varázsló kell. Van pár szabad hely az Azkabanban, és ismerek néhány unatkozó dementort.  
\- Hú, Potter, tisztára macsó vagy. Még én is megijedek tőled – gúnyolódott Draco.  
\- Ha igen, úgy kell neked – vonta meg a vállát Potter. – Szóval, hol ülhetek le egy merengővel, itt az utca kelős közepén, vagy mászunk fel mi is egy tetőre? 

_Draco alaposan végigmérte egykori iskolatársát, beleszagolt a levegőbe, hogy érzi-e a hazugsággal együtt járó jellegzetes szagot. De Potter nem hazudott, csak kölnijének cédrusillatát vitte a szél a vámpír orrába. Nem úgy, mint Weasley, aki beleizzadt a közelségébe.  
\- Gyertek a tetőre._

_Mire a két auror felért, Draco már elővette varázspálcáját, és kiemelte a kért emlékképet a fejéből. Potter egy hordozható merengőt vett elő talárja zsebéből, eredeti méretére nagyította, és nyújtotta is a kezét a Draco emlékeit tartalmazó üveg után. Ahogy a vámpír átadta az üveget, szándékosan úgy intézte, hogy végigsimíthassa egykori ellenfele kezét. De Potter az érintés után sem kezdett el hisztizni, inkább közelebb intette őt a merengőhöz._  
\- Jössz te is?   
Szótlanul bólintott, majd fejét szinte a hőssel egy időben merítette az emlékképbe. 

_Mostani kifinomult érzékei megkönnyítették a dolgát, jobban tudott figyelni elrablóira. Világosan érzékelte, hogy a nő, bárki is volt, parancsolt a pasasnak. A férfi nem változtatta el hangját, mint a nő, ismerősnek is rémlett Dracónak. És ismerősek voltak a szagok is, a nő erős parfümillata, a pasi szinte vadállati bukéja. Miután végignézek újra mindent, Potter intett nekik, és felemelték a fejüket a merengőből. Draco azonnal elkezdte törni a fejét, hogy honnan ismerősek neki elrablói, meg se hallotta a két auror beszélgetését._  
\- Malfoy, Malfoy, hé, Draco! – lépett mellé Potter, nyilván már jó ideje szólongatta.   
\- Baj van? Ugye, nem viselt meg a dolog?  
\- Hülye vagy, Potter. Vámpír vagyok, engem csak a verőfényes napsütés visel meg.  
\- Nem úgy értettem. Nem bánod, hogy felidéztük a történteket? Hogy láttuk, amit tettek veled? – kérdezte a griffendéles. 

_Draco ráeszmélt, hogy gyengének látszódott emlékeiben, és ezt most két volt iskolatársa látta. Ráadásul épp Potter meg Weasley. No, mindegy, ezen már biztosan nem tudott segíteni, így eltúlzottan, flegmán megvonta a vállát._  
\- Mit érdekel, hogy mit tettek a múltban? A jelen a fontos, hogy erősebb vagyok, mint ők lehetnek.  
\- És van ötleted, hogy kik lehetnek ezek a titokzatos ők?   
\- Valami volt… talán a hangjuk, vagy az illatuk... – tétovázott Draco.  
\- Ha rájössz, szólj nekem. Mi most körbekérdezzük a környékbeli boltosokat, hátha látott valaki pár gyanús arcot. Velünk jössz? – ajánlotta Potter.  
\- Nem, lassan megéhezek, hazamegyek inni – válaszolta.  
Szavaira Weasley hátrább lépett, és elszürkült arccal meredt rá.  
\- Mit iszol? – bökte ki a vörös auror.  
\- Ló vért, Weasley. De ha felajánlod, akkor szívesen megkóstolom az embervért. 

_A griffendéles szinte felszűkölt rémületében, és igyekezett úgy helyezkedni, hogy Potter takarásában álljon. A Világmegmentő fejét csóválta piszkálódása láttán, majd rákérdezett:_  
\- Szóval, még nem ittál embervért. Mikor kell?  
\- Piton szerint talán két-három napom van, aztán mindenképp muszáj.  
\- És nem akadt jelentkező a minisztériumban? Vagy meg se kérdeztetek?  
\- De, rajta vagyok a listán, a Szent Mungóban azonnal elkezdtek donort keresni nekem –ismerte el Draco. – Azon kívül...  
\- Igen? – nézett rá kíváncsian Potter?  
\- Pansy – bökte ki a választ. – Pansy szívesen lenne a véradóm élete végéig.  
\- Igen? Kedves tőle – felelte a hős gyanúsan vigyorogva. – Az emlékeid nálam maradhatnak?  
Draco csak bólintott.  
\- Akkor, viszlát, Malfoy. Jelentkezünk, amint megtudunk valamit, de legkésőbb holnapután. 

_Potter választ sem várva elkezdte maga után rángatni Weasleyt, majd a tető széléről visszaintett. Draco szívesen rákérdezett volna, hogy mi volt a fekete hajú mosolygásának tárgya, és hangtalanul a két auror nyomba eredt._  
\- Direkt csinálta a szemétláda! – háborgott Weasley. – Direkt ijesztgetett, célozgatott a vérivásra.  
\- Te meg megijedtél, holott az aktád szerint nem félsz sem a vámpíroktól, sem a vérfarkasoktól. Ami még rosszabb a füllentésednél, hogy kimutattad neki a félelmedet, így adtál lehetőséget a további gúnyolódásra – válaszolta Potter.   
\- Akkor is szemét volt – duzzogta Weasley.  
\- Ugyan, ne mondd, hogy nem szánalomra méltó a jövője – vigyorgott újra a hős. – Akár tetszik neki, akár nem, Parkinson lesz az élettársa, ha élni akar.  
\- Hát igen, nem cserélnék vele helyet, az egyszer biztos – nevetett fel a vörös hajú, majd beléptek az első boltba. 

_„Akár tetszik neki, akár nem?” Ebbe még Dracónak is lesz beleszólása. És akkor Potter nem fog vigyorogni._

*O*~*O*

Semmit sem találtak. Sem szemtanút, sem nyomot, még ötletük sem volt, hogy merre folytassák a keresést. Így visszatértek a minisztériumba, ahol Hermionét egy könyvhalmaz közepén találták. Barátjuk megörült a két társának, és rájuk zúdított egy halom olvasnivalót. Mire eljött az este hat óra, Harry szemei vérvörösek voltak és szúrtak. A könyvek sem adtak támpontot, hogy milyen irányba kutassanak tovább, de tagadhatatlanul sok új információval látták el a csapatot. Harry minden szellemi fáradtsága ellenére örült ennek a vámpíros esetnek, mert unta már a volt halálfalók utáni hajszát.

Volt halálfalók?  
\- Voldemort.  
\- Mi van vele? – nézett rá Hermione.  
\- Szövetkezett a vámpírokkal. Legalábbis volt valami efféle mendemonda a háború idején.  
\- És te egy pletyka alapján akarsz tovább nyomozni?   
\- Nem, a pletykát szeretném leellenőriztetni.   
\- Mégis kivel? – kérdezte Hermione, de a következő pillanatban már Harryvel együtt vágta rá a nevet:  
\- Piton.  
\- És mit mondjunk neki? „Hé, uram, nem maga készített vámpírbájitalt annak a pszichopata őrültnek?” – szólt közbe Ron.  
\- Megkérdezhetjük így is, Ron, bár nem hinném, hogy erre válaszolni fog. De azt megkérdezhetjük, hogy volt-e olyan a halálfalók között, aki élénken érdeklődött a vámpírok után. Netalán együtt látták egy, vagy több vámpír társaságában.   
\- És melyik halálfalót gyanúsítod?  
\- Ha én azt tudnám? Az a baj, hogy még mindig túl hosszú a szökevények listája – pillantott a körözött bűnözők falon lévő fotóira Harry.

\- És persze túl hosszú azok listája is, akik szívesen vennének revansot a Malfoy családon – jegyezte meg Hermione. – De az ötlet jó, Harry, írj Pitonnak egy levelet, és meglátjuk, hogy mit válaszol.  
\- Rendben, de már csak holnap nyomozzunk tovább, jó? – kérte Ron. – Menjünk haza, hullafáradt vagyok.  
\- Ezzel ne viccelj, Ronald – szólta le Hermione. – Még nem is kérdeztem, milyen volt Malfoy?  
\- Szokásosan szemétláda – válaszolta Ron.  
\- Csak mert észrevette, hogy Ron tart tőle, és nekiállt célozgatni, hogy mennyire szomjas – magyarázta Harry. – Szerintem vicces volt.  
\- Ezek szerint Draco még nem választotta ki a donort? – kérdezte Hermione, majd társai érdeklődő tekintete láttán magyarázatba fogott. – A vérdonor egyben a vámpír életének társa is. Nem él olyan hosszú ideig, mint a vérszívó, de általában hivatalosan házasságot szoktak kötni a felek. Draco apja Pansy Parkinsont választaná, míg Narcissa Malfoy szerint nem nő kell a fiának.  
\- Hanem?  
\- Egy férfi. Ő Blaise Zambinit szemelte ki. Piton professzor szerint, miután megtudták, hogy Draco állapota visszafordíthatatlan, mindkét szülő nekiállt társat keresni a fiuknak. Draco már egy napja tudja, hogy lenne lehetősége embervért szívni.   
\- De akkor miért nem teszi? – rökönyödött meg Ron.  
\- Piton szerint mivel félig vámpír, félig varázsló, a testét és a lelkét két külön mozgatórugó hajtja, az ösztön és a választás. A vérszívó ösztöne sugallni tudja neki, hogy ki lenne megfelelő, de választani a varázsló agya, lelke fog. Még ha oltaná is a szomját, akkor sem fog olyan egyénből inni, akivel nem lenne lehetősége egy élethosszig tartó kapcsolatra. Az első csókja meg fogja változtatni valaki más életét is. Azok után, hogy az ő életét egy tűszúrással tönkretették, kétlem, hogy elhamarkodná a döntését.  
\- De nincs már sok ideje, csak két-három napja, nem? – érdeklődött Harry.   
\- Tényleg nincs – válaszolta a lány.  
\- Brr – borzongott meg Ron –, ez tényleg bosszú volt.  
\- Igen, mégpedig elég rendkívüli – helyeselt Mione.

Harry meg se hallotta barátai további beszélgetését, csak Hermione szavai jártak a fejében. Még annyi olvasmány után sem esett le neki elsőre, hogy Malfoy mekkora pácban van. Jól ismerte az eleve elrendeltetés kényszerítő erejét, Voldemort haláláig ő sem választhatott igazából. Úgy döntött, hazaviszi magával Draco emlékeit, hátha felfedez valami újat, hátha eszébe jut róla egy halálfaló.  
És megírja Pitonnak azt a levelet.  
\- Menjetek, én még megírom Pitonnak az ötletemet. Holnap reggel találkozunk! – búcsúzott barátaitól.

Piton válaszára csak öt percet kellett várnia. Szerencsére nem tartotta eleve butaságnak Harry ideáját, de továbbirányította Narcissa Malfoyhoz. Így aztán Harry alig negyedórával barátai távozása után a Malfoy kúria kapuja előtt topogott, nem tudván eldönteni, hogy nincs-e túl késő a látogatáshoz. Kétségeit egy mellette hangtalanul felbukkanó árny oszlatta el.

\- Bejössz, Potter, vagy csak a kaput óhajtottad szemrevételezni?  
\- Bemennék, édesanyáddal kell beszélnem – válaszolta kissé meghökkenve Harry. – Nem vettelek észre.  
\- Igen, a vámpírlét egyik adománya a hangtalan közlekedés. Csendesnek kell lennünk, hogy elkapjuk a prédát.  
\- Ami a te esetedben csak egy préda, nem? Akit élethosszig magad mellett tartasz, és ő lesz a házastársad is.   
\- Meglepő, hogy a varázsvilág szingli hőse így érdeklődik a magánéletem alakulása iránt. Mert ugye még agglegény vagy te is, Potter? – nézett rá kíváncsian a vámpír.  
\- Igen – pirult el a válasz nyomán Harry. Kényelmetlenül érintette a másik nyílt érdeklődése, de ez persze nem fogta vissza Malfoyt.  
\- És mi volt a baj? Hirtelen rájött a kis vöröske, hogy csak mesékben él boldogan a hős meg a megmentettje?   
\- Nem, de erről nem szeretnék beszélni. Veled biztosan nem – válaszolta.  
\- És miből gondolod, Potter, hogy turkálhatsz az én életemben, emlékeimben, ha te nem válaszolsz? – lépett közelebb Malfoy.

A szőke mindig is magasabb volt Harrynél, de most talán valamiféle vámpírbűbájt bevetve feléje tornyosult. Egy pillanatra túl közel hajolt a vérszívó, és Harry azt hitte, hogy megharapja. Emlékei szerint Malfoy sápadt volt gyerekkorában is, de most a férfi bőre szinte fehéren világított. Tisztán látta a megnyúlt szemfogakat, és bár az istálló felől érkezhetett a szőke, Harry mégsem érzett vérszagot, csak a másik kölnijének citromos-mentás illatát.Elkerekedett szemmel bámult Malfoy rezzenéstelen szemeibe, az egykor szürkéskék szemek ezüstszínűvé változtak. 

Percekig nézhettek farkasszemet, mert Harry csak a mellettük felbukkanó Narcissa Malfoy szavaira eszmélt fel.  
\- Mr. Potter, jó estét. Perselus szerint segíthetek magának.  
\- Igen, asszonyom. Jó estét. Remélem, segíthet.  
\- Menjünk a könyvtárba, ott elmondhatja, hogy mi járatban van. Draco, jössz te is?   
\- Nem, köszönöm, anyám – rázta meg a fejét a férfi, aztán szó nélkül elsétált, vissza az istállók irányába.  
\- Jön, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte Narcissa a vámpír után forduló Harryt.  
\- Igen, asszonyom – válaszolta, és megrázta a fejét, mintha álomból ébredt volna.

De Malfoy kölnijének illatát nem tudta kirázni az orrából.

*O*~*O*

_Szóval, tudja. Meghallgatta a pletykákat jövőjével kapcsolatban, holott azok nem segítették a nyomozásban. Draco az iménti szemkontaktus után nem tudta, hogy örüljön-e a griffendéles érdeklődésének, vagy sem. Direkt megpróbálta őt is megfélemlíteni, mint Weasleyt, de persze várható volt, hogy Potter sem megijedni nem lesz hajlandó, sem elfutni. Átváltozása óta ő volt az egyetlen, aki percekig bírta állni a tekintetét. Előbb-utóbb mindenkinek, még saját szüleinek és keresztapjának is túl sok volt a vámpír nézése, hát még Pansynek vagy Blaise-nek. A lány szinte elolvadt a tekintetétől, rögtön levette a lábáról a legelemibb vámpír bűbáj; legjobb barátja meg félni, sőt, rettegni kezdett tőle. Dracót egyik reakció sem lepte meg, viszont nem erre vágyott a jövendő élettársától._  
Egy harcos, valaki olyan, mint Potter… Nos, igen, valaki olyan jobban illene hozzá. Draco tudta, hogy mágiája korántsem stabil, sőt lehet, hogy évekig eltart, mire újra megtanulja kordában tartani, uralni azt. De hogy addig vagy egy agyatlan liba, vagy egy beszari alak éljen mellette, nem volt túl felemelő jövőkép.

_Amíg ezen morfondírozott, Potter megbeszélte dolgait az édesanyjával, és most a könyvtár előtti teraszon búcsúzkodott tőle._  
\- Még egyszer köszönöm, Mrs. Malfoy, a listát, holnap reggel első dolgom lesz leellenőrizni őket.  
\- Szívesen, Harry, de mondtam már, szólíthatsz Narcissának.  
\- Rendben. Narcissa. Jó éjszakát.  
\- Jó éjt, Harry. Draco, légy olyan jó, és kísérd ki a kapuig a vendégünket. 

_\- Kösz, kitalálok – vetette oda neki a fekete hajú, miközben a kapu felé masírozott._  
\- Azért biztos, ami biztos, elkísérlek, még a végén nem tudunk elszámolni veled a Weasleyknek.   
\- Ügyes próbálkozás, de nem mondom el, Malfoy.  
\- Akkor megkérdezek valaki mást, teszem azt, a legilletékesebbet, a kis vöröskét – blöffölt Draco helyesen. Számítása rögtön bejött, mert Potter villámló szemekkel fordult vissza hozzá, ragadta meg vállát.  
\- Ne merj a közelébe menni!  
\- Csak nem félted? Akkor sem innék belőle, ha ő lenne az utolsó nő a földön!  
\- Persze, mert neked nem is nő kell, igaz? – kérdezte a hős.  
\- Mit érdekel az téged, Potter? Nem a kis szutykot félted, hanem féltékeny vagy?  
\- Hülye – eresztette el a férfi, majd továbbindult. Két lépés után visszafordult. – Tényleg megkérdeznéd tőle?  
\- Tényleg, Potter. Jogom van a válaszhoz, ha te meg a társaid itt turkáltok az én magánéletemben – próbált a griffendéles tisztességére hatni Draco.  
\- Oké, elmondom – Potter szétnézett a sötét parkon, majd a közeli üvegház felé bökött fejével. – Menjünk be oda. 

_A rózsák, nárciszok, orchideák illatoztak odabenn, az üvegház közepén meg egy apró asztalt és hozzá tartozó székeket helyeztek el a házimanók. Draco csettintett egyet, és a felbukkanó apró háziszolgától whiskyt hozatott maguknak._  
\- Még érzed az ízeket? – csodálkozott rá Potter.  
\- Eszem, iszok. Talán csak megszokásból, de az erősebb, csípős ízeket érzem. Meg vannak emlékeim – válaszolta. – Szóval?  
\- Szóval, Ginny. Jól sejtetted, kiderült, hogy egészen más dolog kislányként álmodozni arról, hogy milyen lesz a jövő egy hős oldalán, és megélni azt. Persze ő arra számított, hogy egy hőssel fog élni, és nem velem.  
\- Miért, nem te vagy a híres Világmegmentő Potter?   
\- De Potter vagyok, de nem hős. Legalábbis otthon, a négy fal között nem óhajtok az lenni – vallotta be a férfi. Mindketten kortyoltak az italukból, aztán az auror rákérdezett. – És te döntöttél már? Parkinson vagy Zambini?  
Draco alaposan végigmérte a válasz előtt a másikat.  
\- Szívem szerint egyik sem.  
\- Hermione szerint azért nem döntesz, mert nem akarod senki életét irányítani.  
\- Megható a kis okostojás érdeklődése, de nincs igaza, egyszerűen több időre van szükségem a döntéshez.  
\- Amid nincs, Draco – figyelmeztette Potter. Őszinte sajnálattal pillantott rá, és Draco agya felforrt. Senki se sajnálja le őt. 

_A következő pillanatban szinte szó szerint felrobbant a dühtől, vagy legalábbis a kitörő mágiája felperzselte a fél üvegházat maga körül. Potter azonban szó nélkül, a félelem egyetlen jelét sem mutatva állt mellé, majd a robbanással, a lehetséges veszéllyel nem törődve egyszerűen megfogta a karját, maga felé húzta, és átölelte. Addig tartotta karjaiban míg Draco minden ízében reszketni nem kezdett, míg mágiája kihunyt, és szemét lecsukva zihált a férfi mellkasán. Agyához eljutottak Potter csendes mormogásai, ahogy próbálta őt szólongatni, nyugtatgatni._

_Draco elszégyellte magát, és szó nélkül kibontakozott a másik öleléséből. Várta, hogy Potter mondjon neki valamit az előbb történtekről, de a griffendéles csak ránézett, aztán pálcáját lendítve, hang nélküli varázslattal mindent helyreállított. Amikor készen lett, felé fordult, és csak annyit mondott:_  
\- Sajnálom, nem kellett volna erőltetnem a témát. Most inkább megyek, jó?  
Még mindig kissé zavarodottan állhatott, mert a másik közelebb lépett.  
\- Hallottad, amit mondtam? Draco, jól vagy?  
\- Igen – felelte rekedten. Hirtelen mágiakitörései után mindig nehezére esett a beszéd.  
\- Bekísérjelek? – kérdezte Potter.  
\- Nem, azt hiszem, inkább lemegyek az istállóba – válaszolta.  
\- Oda is el tudlak kísérni – ajánlotta fel a másik.   
Draco csodálkozva emelte fel a tekintetét Potter őszinte aggódást tükröző arcára.   
\- Te tényleg nem félsz tőlem?  
\- Kéne? Bár mintha kissé késői lenne a kérdés az előzőek után – vonta fel a szemöldökét az auror. 

_Draco elpirult, mint egy rajtakapott gyerek, majd elindult az istállók felé. Potter szó nélkül követte, majd amikor egy orchidea mellett elhaladt, nagyokat szippantva megjegyezte:  
\- Milyen ismerős ez az illat. – Draco rámeredt, az ő orrát is megcsapta a virág édeskés illata, majd fejében száguldozni kezdtek a gondolatok, emlékképek._

_„Holnap új nap virrad fel, a Malfoyok életének leggyászosabb napja.” A nő hiába változtatta el a hangját, az illatát nem fedte el, és most végre a vámpír rájött, hogy honnan volt ismerős neki elrablója. Potter hiába szólongatta, agyában újra játszódott a múlt egy elfeledett eseménye, ahogy a jól ismert nőalak odalép a vadállathoz, és együtt lépnek be a Sötét Nagyúrhoz vendégségbe érkezett vámpírherceg sátrába._

_Rájött, hogy kik voltak elrablói, már csak le kellett őket vadásznia.  
De előbb iszik, és lekoptatja Pottert, mert csak útban volna._


	2. 2. fejezet - Az első csaták

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Draco rájön elrablói kilétére és elindul leszámolni velük, a szülei és Harry tudta nélkül. De az első csata, amit vámpírként kell megvívnia, kifog rajta._

Harry meg mert volna esküdni arra, hogy Draco Malfoy forgat valamit az agyában. Ha mellette lettek volna barátai, biztos azt mondták volna, hogy a szokott paranoiája vette elő megint, de Harrynek egyszerűen volt egy hatodik érzéke arra, ha a szőke valamit tervezett. Most is látszólag lekötötte a vámpírt, hogy táplálkozott, de az elmúlt öt percben négyszer próbált tőle megszabadulni. 

\- Kösz, Potter, de felesleges itt állnod, én még maradok. Sőt, lehet, hogy itt alszom, egyszerűbb, mint holnap reggel újra levánszorogni – próbálkozott újra a férfi.  
\- Nem, semmi dolgom, fiatal még az éjszaka, megvárlak – ült le Harry egy szénabálára. Igyekezett úgy helyezkedni, hogy ne lássa, ahogy Malfoy vért szív, bár a lovak látszólag nem féltek a vámpírtól. – Szóval ott tartottunk, hogy kevés az időd, holott jelentkező van. Akkor miért nem embervért iszol?  
Malfoy felemelte a fejét, megtörölte véres száját, aztán szó nélkül továbblépett a következő lóhoz. Harry nem adta fel, előrukkolt Hermione teóriájával:  
\- Azt hallottam, hogy mivel félig vámpír, félig varázsló vagy, így két dolog is irányítja a választásodat. Az ösztönöd, meg az ízlésed.  
\- Potter, semmi közöd ahhoz, hogy kit fogok választani, annál inkább nem, mert párkapcsolat terén te sem vagy éppen szakértő, különben már papucsférj lennél – válaszolt hátra se nézve a szőke. – Bár annak jó lennél.  
\- Papucsférjnek? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Harry.  
\- Persze. Volt akár egy olyan eset is, amikor nyíltan szembeszálltál a kis Weasley csajjal? 

Harry elpirult, és őszintén örült, hogy a másik a táplálkozással volt elfoglalva. Való igaz, kapcsolatukat szinte az első perctől fogva Ginny irányította. Talán ezért nem vágyta újrakezdeni azt a háború után. Annyi évig rángatta dróton Dumbledore és Voldemort, annyi ideig határozták meg külső körülmények a sorsát, hogy végre saját kézbe akarta venni azt. Ginny persze elvárta volna tőle a korai házasságot, és ha együtt maradtak volna, talán már apa lenne. És papucsférj, igaza volt Malfoynak.  
\- Bocs, ha elevenedbe vágtam – szólalt meg közvetlenül mellőle a vámpír hangja.  
\- Nem, igazad van. Csak éppen eddig ebbe bele se gondoltam – felelte neki.  
\- Én sem akartam még párt választani magamnak, sőt, semmit sem akartam – vallotta be a másik. Harry kérdően felnézett, mire a szőke folytatta. – A háború óta semmit sem csináltam. Úgy értem, semmi értelmeset. Ellézengtem, utazgattam, nem igazán tudtam magammal mit kezdeni. Morbid dolog bevallani, de az elrablóim szívességet tettek nekem azzal, hogy célt adtak az életemnek.  
\- Azt a célt, hogy megbosszuld őket?  
\- Igen, azt is. Meg azt, hogy válasszak magamnak társat. Nélkülük évekig el lettem volna házasság nélkül.  
\- A szüleid sem akarták volna előírni, hogy megházasodj?  
\- Talán apám igen, de anyám nem. Jól tudja, hogy elmúltak azok az idők, amikor szó nélkül követtem az utasításaikat.  
\- És kit fogsz választani? – kérdezte Harry, elszoruló torokkal.  
\- Nem tudom, Potter, őszintén nem. Egyikük sem a két szép szemem miatt lenne velem. Pansyt vonzza a lehetőség, hogy egy napon Lady Malfoy lehetne, Blaise családja meg tartozik nekünk, és így óhajtják leróni.  
\- Odadobnák a fiukat neked?  
\- Aranyvérűek vagyunk Potter, nálunk a házasság nem a szerelemről szól, hanem csupán érdekkapcsolat .  
\- És az is marad? – firtatta Harry.  
\- Van, akinél igen, és van, akinél nem.

Harryt bár érdekelte volna, nem kérdezte meg, hogy a Malfoy szülők melyik kategóriába estek. Helyette elgondolkodott azon, hogy ő vajon kit választana Draco helyében, és bármilyen furcsa, Zambini vonzóbb döntésnek tűnt.  
\- Szerencsés lesz – morogta maga elé, de persze nem számolt a vámpír szuperhallásával.  
\- Ki lesz szerencsés, Potter? – hajolt közelebb Malfoy.  
Harry elpirult, felállt, és igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem hallotta volna az előző kérdést.  
\- Ha befejezted az evést, akkor én mennék is haza. Még át kell néznem édesanyád listáját.  
\- Rendben, Potter, mehetsz, ha elárulod, hogy kire gondoltál az előbb.  
\- Mikor? – játszotta meg Harry a hülyét.  
\- Amikor azt mondtad, hogy valaki szerencsés lesz. Ki lesz szerencsés és miért is? – magasodott megint Harry fölé a vámpír. Ezúttal sem érzett vérszagot felőle, hiába szívott három lóból is vért a férfi, csak a kölnijének illata bódította érzékeit. Meg a szeme, azok az ezüstös szemek...  
Harry órákig el tudta volna bámulni őket. 

\- Érdekes, hogy rád nem hat a vámpírok bűbája – jegyezte meg Malfoy.  
\- Ó, bűbájjal próbálkozol – tért kissé észhez Harry. – Pontosan milyen bűbáj?  
\- Kétféle hatású, egyéntől függ. Van, akinél olyan, mint az Imperius: akarat nélküli bábbá teszi. És van, akinél olyan hatású, mint a Cruciátus, fizikai fájdalmat és mérhetetlen félelemérzetet okoz. Az első kategória Pansy, a második Blaise.  
\- Akkor mégsem lenne jó a párodnak – szögezte le Harry.  
\- Őt választottad nekem? – csodálkozott rá a vérszívó. A griffendéles pirulását látva tovább firtatta. – Ő lenne a szerencsés? Mitől, Potter? Mi abban a szerencse, hogy valakinek én leszek az élete párja, amíg világ a világ? Hogy szó szerint szívni fogom a vérét? Hogy nem hagyhat el, bármennyire is haragszik rám? Hogy nem lehet gyereke, mert minden vámpír meddő?  
\- Nem lehet gyereked? – lehelte az auror.  
\- Nem, bár így nem is szeretnék.  
\- De akartál volna – állapította meg.  
\- Igen. Volna – felelte a szőke keserűen. – Túl sok minden csak volna...  
Malfoy elfordult, aztán megbánva őszinte válaszát, visszaszólt:  
\- Kösz, hogy elkísértél. Jó éjt.  
Harry bámulta a távozó férfi hátát, és hirtelen elhatározással utána szólt:  
\- Szívesen, máskor is!  
A vérszívó egy pillanatra megállt, visszanézett, majd elfutott a ház irányába.

„Mi ütött belém? Máskor is? Mintha annyira élvezetes lett volna a társasága” – morogta Harry magában. Igyekezett nem meghallani az a pici hangot a fejében, ami azt hajtogatta, hogy igenis ez az őszinte, komorságra hajlamos vámpír Malfoy tetszett neki.  
Hogy mennyire, az csak álmában derült ki, amikor a fölé magasodó Malfoy még közelebb hajolt hozzá és beléharapott.

*O*~*O*

_Draco, miután végre lerázta Pottert, lefutott a házi arcképcsarnokba. A falon a különböző portrék mellett néhány ház képe is ott lógott. Ezek varázsképek voltak, ha egy Malfoy családtag belépett a képbe, odahoppanált a kiválasztott házhoz. Draco három képet keresett, amelyek női elrablója arcképe mellett függtek. Mindhárom birtok kedvelt tartózkodási helye volt az asszonynak, így Draco rászánt pár órát, mire kiderült, hogy most melyik házban bujkált a nő._

_Lassan hajnalodott, mire rátalált a házra, amely ablakai mögött elrablóit sejtette. Ezen a vidéken nem volt sok napsütés, így nappal is a ház körül maradhatott. Órákig figyelte a birtokot, de hiába, semmi mozgás nem volt. Délben aztán mégis megerősödött a napsütés, így Dracónak vagy árnyékot kellett keresnie, vagy be kellett jutnia a házba. Ez utóbbi jóval vonzóbb választásnak tűnt, így az egyik pinceablakot benyomva lassan lemászott a ház alá. Feje felett két alak mászkált, lépteiket világosan meg lehetett különböztetni._  
Draco hangtalanul elindult a pincéből felfelé vezető lépcső irányába, de a legalsó lépcsőfoknál megbénította egy védővarázslat.  
Míg erejét megfeszítve próbálta legyőzni a bénító varázslatot, addig nyílt a csapóajtó, és elrablói elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn.  
\- Nocsak, a kis vámpír Malfoy. Mondanám, hogy kellemes meglepetés vagy, de nem. – A férfi lassan közelített hozzá, óvatosan, bár Draco nem tudta, hogy melyikük lenne erősebb. Szemlátomást a másik sem.  
\- Édi-bédi Draco baba sétálni indult anyuci nélkül? – csattant fel az ismerős hang. Pár lépéssel a férfi felett, a lépcső közepén állt a jól ismert nőalak. A vámpír rávicsorgott a nőre, de még mindig lebénította a védővarázslat. – Hozd fel, majd itt elszórakozunk vele! – parancsolta az asszony. 

_A pasas Draco mellé lépett, felnyalábolta testét, vállára dobta, és elindult vele a lépcsőn felfelé. A vámpír kiélesedett szaglását bántotta a férfiból áradó vadállati bűz, szinte örült, amikor az a földre dobta. Draco a következő pillanatban már talpra is ugrott, és nekirontott a pasasnak. Belefejelt az előtte álló alak hasába, de az csak felröhögött és pofonvágta őt. A kiserkenő vér felszította a vérszívó ösztöneit, harapásra nyitott szájjal ugrott támadója nyakára. A lendületével a földre teperte a nála legalább ötven kilóval súlyosabb férfit, akiből szintén előbújt a vadállat, és hörögve próbálta elkapni Draco nyakát. Ide-oda gurultak a szobában, váltakozva került egyikük a másik fölé, mígnem a pasas valahogy egy kést kerített kezébe, és a vámpír oldalába szúrt. Draco feljajdult a hirtelen fájdalomtól, és alulra, vesztes pozícióba került. Összeszedte erejét, és igyekezett arra koncentrálni, hogy varázsereje begyógyítsa a sebét, amikor a pasas elkezdte fojtogatni._  
A következő pillanatban felemelte lábait, és hasba rúgta támadóját. Így viszont teste fedezék nélkül maradt, amit az addig eszelősen vihogó asszony kihasznált.  
\- Petrificus totalus! 

_A férfi zihálva talpra állt, lenézett Draco megmerevedett testére, és leköpte őt._  
\- Hülye kis köcsög! Tudtam, hogy én leszek a jobb!  
\- De azért elkelt a segítség, nem? – kérdezte a nő, majd választ se várva elővarázsolt egy széket, és rálebegtette a vámpír testét. Kötéllel hozzákötözte, majd egy kést húzott elő ő is. Közelebb hajolt az ifjú Malfoy füléhez, és belesúgta: –Játszani fogunk, jó, Draco? Mindig is tudtam, hogy gyönge vagy, még Dumbledore-t se tudtad elintézni. Szégyen, hogy megkaptad a jegyet! Szégyellem, hogy rokonok vagyunk! De ha most kibírsz egy órát sírás, jajszó nélkül, talán hazaküldöm a holtestedet anyádnak. Ha nem, akkor megkérem közös barátunkat, hogy intézzen el, ahogy a többi vámpírt szokta. Tudod, hogy, Draco? Kikötözi őket egy oszlophoz, és hagyja, hogy a nap égesse szét a testüket. 

_A további percek örökre beleégtek az agyába. Ahogy a férfi egyre kéjesebb vigyorral szúrt, vágott testén, ahogy ütötte, mint egy bokszzsákot; ahogy a nő őrjöngve kiabálta átkait, köztük előszeretettel a kedvencét, a Cruciatust; ahogy lassan elfolyt a vére, elfogyott vámpírereje, és érezte, hogy elhagyja akaratereje. Amíg bírta, nem sírt, nem jajgatott, aztán fél óra után, egy fagyasztó átkot szórtak a lábára, majd a pasas megrugdosta, csontjait darabokra törte, és Draco feladta, elájult._

_Eszmélése utolsó pillanatában mintha Potter hangját hallotta volna, ahogy a griffendéles maga elé morogja: „Ne add fel, tarts ki. Jövünk!”_

*O*~*O*

Harry reggel nehezen ébredt fel vágyálmaiból, teste jóval éberebb volt, mint ő. Kábán támolygott ki fürdőjébe, sóvárgását hideg vízzel kezelte, és lassan vánszorgott le konyhájába, Sipor éltető kávéja után tapogatózva. A házimanó sipítozó hangon magyarázott valamit mellette, de Harry csak a második csésze fekete elfogyasztása után tudott figyelni rá.  
\- Mi az, Sipor?  
\- Granger és Weasley aurorok kérdeztetik, hogy mikor megy be Potter gazdám a minisztériumba.  
\- Ó, kösz, mindjárt, amint megittam még egy kávét. Csomagolnál szendvicseket?  
\- Igenis, Potter gazda – tüsténkedett a manó.

Harry felnyalábolta a készített elemózsiát, lenyelte harmadik kávéját, és a kandallóba lépett. A mindig zsúfolt minisztériumi lifteken lassan jutott fel, számtalan ismerős megállította egy pár perces csevegésre. Közös irodájuk szinte a béke szigetének tűnt. Hermione újfent egy vaskos könyv felett görnyedt, Ron pedig egy aktát olvasott. Társuk belépésére mindketten félretették addigi foglalatosságukat.  
\- Jó reggelt, srácok!  
\- Reggelt, Harry! Mizújs? Mit válaszolt a denevér?  
\- Ron, több tiszteletet!  
\- Azt, hogy forduljak Narcissa Malfoyhoz.  
\- Nagy segítség, nem mondom – morogta a vörös. – Semmi kedvem a Malfoy házba menni.  
\- Nem is kell, én már jártam ott, tegnap – felelte Harry.  
\- Tényleg? Mikor? – érdeklődött Hermione.  
\- Este, miután itt végeztem. Kaptam is Mrs. Malfoytól egy listát a lehetséges nevekkel.  
\- Úgy? Akkor lássuk! – lépett közelebb a lány.  
\- Jó hosszú lista, és igazán illusztris. Főként a két első név – bökött a papírra Ron.  
\- Nos, igen, róluk semmi hír az utolsó csata óta, de a többieket le tudjuk ellenőrizni, mert amúgy is megfigyelés alatt állnak. Kezdjük velük, aztán visszatérünk a két főgonoszra, ha nem lesz semmi új nyom, jó? – indítványozta Harry.

Barátai elfogadták ötletét, így Ronnal lesétáltak egy emelettel lejjebb, az auror kadétok osztályára. Tanuló korukban Harryék is sok volt halálfalót figyeltek meg, és tevékenységükről naponta tettek jelentést. Szerencséjük volt, az esti alakulat éppen akkor tartotta beszámolóját, így utána tudtak kérdezni az őket érdeklő neveknek. Percy Weasley volt a csoport vezetője, aki szívesen adta át Harrynek a listán szereplő egyének aktáit, visszamenőleg egy hónapra. Bár Ron morgott a számtalan papír láttán, a hős örült a lehetőségnek, hogy lesz mivel elfoglalni az agyát. Így is túl sokat gondolt egy bizonyos szőkére.  
Ebédidőre végeztek az olvasással, és sajnálattal állapították meg, hogy bizony kénytelenek lesznek a körözési lista legelején álló, két legkeresettebb volt halálfalóra koncentrálni. Bár az még mindig rejtélyes volt, hogyan szökhettek el a végső csata után, Harry tudta, ez a két egyén igazi veszélyt rejt mindenkire nézve. Társai előre sajnálták, hogy Kingsley elé kell állnia a gyanújával, aztán szólhat a Malfoy szülőknek is.

\- Maradjunk, Harry? Kell segítség? A ruhapróbát el lehet halasztani – ajánlotta Hermione.  
\- Ne, menjetek csak. Így is nehezen tudtátok megszervezni – válaszolta, kissé elfacsarodott szívvel.  
Hermione és Ron közelgő esküvője csak még inkább ráébresztette, hogy valami hiányzott életéből, de nem akarta őket most terhelni. Meghívásukat, hogy tartson velük, most is elhárította, nem óhajtott jelenlegi lelkiállapotában Ginnyvel és Mrs. Weasleyvel találkozni.  
Kingsleyt hamar elintézte, aztán megette ebédjét, és éppen a kandalló elé lépett, amikor az felszikrázott zöld fénnyel, és kiszólt egy hang:  
\- Potter, ott van?  
\- Igen, uram, jó napot! – köszöntötte Pitont. – Valami történt?  
\- Igen, jöjjön át a kúriába! – vezényelte volt tanára, és Harry késedelem nélkül engedelmeskedett. 

A kandallóból kilépve csak a Malfoy szülőket látta Piton mellett, Dracót nem.  
\- Hol van Draco?  
\- Azt hittük, magával – válaszolta Narcissa Malfoy.  
\- Én tegnap késő este láttam utoljára, amikor az istállóban járt.  
\- Az gond, mert ma reggel senki nem látta, a házimanók sem – szólt Piton. Az idősebb Malfoy ekkor a sarokban reszkető kis lényhez fordult, és elküldte, hogy még egyszer vizsgálják át a házat, az istállót, a birtokot.  
\- A melegházban is keresték? Ott beszélgettünk az este – javasolta Harry.  
\- Nem, de megnézetem – válaszolt Lucius Malfoy, összenézve feleségével.

\- Amíg várunk a manókra, üljön le egy csésze teára, Harry – invitálta Narcissa. Miután kitöltötte az italt, rákérdezett: – Megtudhatnánk, hogy miről társalogtak?  
\- Persze. Az eljövendő házastársáról. Arról, hogy kit választhatna, és hogy melyikük, hogyan reagált a közelségére.  
\- Mármint a vámpír bűbájra, Potter? – szólt közbe Piton. Harry bólintására elmélázva meredt a férfi maga elé.  
\- Maga hogy reagált, ha szabad tudnom? – érdeklődött Narcissa Malfoy.  
Harry elpirult az emlékek és főleg az éjszakai vágyálma miatt, de válaszolt:  
\- Nem reagáltam rá. Illetve, Draco azt mondta, hogy nem úgy reagálok rá, ahogy mindenki más. Tudja, asszonyom, én immunis vagyok az Imperiusra, ez már a Roxfortban kiderült. Azt meg nem hiszem többé, hogy Draco bántani, vagy fizikai fájdalmat akarna okozni nekem..  
Az auror védőbeszéde szemlátomást ledöbbentette hallgatóságát, Lucius Malfoy éppen nyitotta a száját, hogy – nyílván – valami csípős választ adjon rá, de ekkor belépett egy házimanó.  
\- Nincs sehol az ifjú Malfoy gazda, Lord Malfoy Uram!  
\- Tehát máshol kell keresnünk – jegyezte meg Piton elfelhősödő tekintettel. – Gondolkozzon, Potter, nem mondott tegnap este semmit a mai napra tervezett programjairól?  
\- Nem, uram, habár amíg ivott az istállóban, egész idő alatt furcsán viselkedett.  
\- Hogyan?  
\- Hát, izé… mint hatodévben – feszengett kínosan Harry. Tudta, hogy minden jelenlévőt érzékenyen érint a téma, ezért hadarni kezdett: – Mint aki valamire készül, rosszban sántikál.  
\- Egész este ezt érezte?  
\- Nem, csak miután… Szóval, volt egy kis balesetünk a melegházban. Aztán kimentünk az istállóban, akkortól.  
\- És pontosan mi volt az a kis baleset, Potter? – kérdezte Lucius Malfoy.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy az érdekes lenne. Tettem egy rossz megjegyzést, és Draco elvesztette a kontrollt. Rendbe hoztam mindent, remélem, nem tettünk maradandó kárt semelyik virágban. Az orchideái gyönyörűek, asszonyom – bókolt Narcissának.  
\- Hát, ez nem volt nagy segítség, Potter. Esetleg másik módon járulhatna hozzá a keresés sikeréhez – nézett rá Piton nyomatékosan.  
\- Az emlékeimet megnézheti uram, de az okklumencia még mindig nem a kedvencem – válaszolta Harry, ráérezve volt tanára szándékára.

Piton összenézett a Malfoy szülőkkel, akik vállat vontak. Harryt egy pillanatra kiverte a víz hatodévi emlékei miatt, de Narcissa Malfoy röviden eldöntötte a kérdést:  
\- Lucius, hozd ki a saját merengődet a dolgozószobádból. Harry, ha volna szíves?  
Rövid előkészület után már saját előző esti emlékeibe lépett be az auror. Kissé feszélyezte a tudat, hogy még három másik ember nézte, mit rögzített memóriája, és őszintén örült, hogy érzéseit nem tudták vele együtt átélni. A mágiakitörés előtt még annyi ideje volt, hogy figyelmeztetően felkiáltson, de őt magát is meglepte a rombolás mértéke. Nem is emlékezett arra, hogy Draco letarolta a fél üvegházat, csak bámulta erejét, hogy ekkora energiaveszteség után még bírt állni. Elpirult, amikor meglátta, hogy ösztönösen átölelte, ringatta a vámpírt, akinek rokonai elkerekedett szemmel bámulták a kettőjük között lejátszódó jelenetet.  
Szerencsére a következő pillanatban elkerült róla a figyelem, mert emlékében Draco megtorpant, és elkezdte az orchideát szaglászni. Tegnap még nem tűnt fel neki, de feltehetőleg a virág illata keltette fel a vámpír figyelmét, és emlékeztethette valamire. Hogy mire, az hamar kiderült, mert Narcissa Malfoy megfogta a kezét, és kérte, húzza ki fejét a merengőből.

\- Melyik orchidea volt az pontosan?  
A két varázsló rábámult az izgatottnak és sápadtnak tűnő asszonyra.  
\- A lila, asszonyom.  
\- Gondolhattam volna rá előbb is… – suttogta szinte rémült arccal a nő. Mindenki kérdő tekintetére odavetette a nevet: – Bellatrix. Ő rabolta el Dracót.  
Szemmel láthatóan a két idősebb férfit is megrémítette a lehetőség, míg Harry csak bólintott egyet.  
\- Mi is erre a következtetésre jutottunk Ronnal. A társa meg…  
\- A vérfarkas, Greyback. Ne folytassa, Potter, kitalálom, ezért jött, hogy információt kérjen róluk – jegyezte meg Piton.  
\- Igen, uram, ez lett volna a célom. De most…  
\- Most inkább hallgassuk meg Draco szüleit, hátha van mód rájönni, hol rejtőzhetnek.  
\- Van – felelte Lucius, és intésére mind levonultak a családi arcképcsarnokba. 

Az idősebb Malfoy út közben elmagyarázta Harrynek a mágikus festmények működési elvét.  
\- Az egyedüli probléma, hogy a saját házuk mellett még két másikat is örökölt a férje családjától, tehát három lehetséges variáció van.  
\- Nincs ezzel semmi gond, Lucius. Ti ketten Narcissával mentek a Lestrange családi birtokára, míg Potter és én külön-külön a másik két képbe lépünk be – javasolta Piton. – Amelyikünk megtalálja, az elküldi a többieknek a patrónusát – nézett nyomatékosan mind Harryre, mind az idősebb Malfoyra. – Ha együtt leszünk, támadunk. Rendben?  
\- Részemről rendben, uram – felelte az auror, máris kiválasztva a ház képét, ahová hoppanálni fog.  
\- Részünkről is rendben – válaszolt Narcissa gyorsan a férjét megelőzve.  
\- Akkor, háromra lépünk – vezényelt Piton. – Egy, kettő, három!  
Senki nem hallotta meg, ahogy Harry a hoppanálás előtti utolsó pillanatban, míg Narcissa beszélt, maga elé morogta, Dracóra gondolva: „Ne add fel, tarts ki. Jövünk!”

Aztán a következő pillanatban egy kopár hegyoldalon találta magát, egy ütött-kopott házikó előtt. Skócia e kies vidékén tényleg jól el lehetett bújni, nyilván az előző évszázadokban is menedéket nyújtott számos Lestrange-nek. Az alkonyodó nap szelídnek festette a tájat, beszínezte a házat is, de Harry nem dőlt be a békés látszatnak. Láthatatlanná tévő köpenye rejtekében a ház hátsó feléhez lopózott. A pinceablakot benyomva találta, és ezen az úton ő is a kunyhó alá mászott. Felette lépéseket hallott, röhögést, mintha valakit ütnének, majd meglepődve vette észre, hogy nedves lett a haja. Valamilyen folyadék a padlódeszkák közül ráfolyt. Végigsimította haját, megnézte kezét a félhomályban.  
Véres volt.

Ebben a pillanatban nyüszítő, szinte nem is emberi hang hallatszott fentről, de Harry megismerte. Draco volt az. Pálcáját előhúzta, patrónusait elindította, és fohászkodott, nehogy késő legyen.

*O*~*O*

_Arra ébredt, hogy valaki leönti egy vödör hideg vízzel._  
\- Ébresztő, szörnyike!  
\- Ejnye-bejnye, Draco cica, hát csak nem elfáradtál? Ilyen hamar? Hát milyen vámpír vagy te?  
Greyback kárörvendően felröhögött, és szinte egy lélegzetvételnyi időt sem adva neki, elkezdte újra ütni Dracót. Nagynénje eszelős kacagása visszhangot vert fülében, újra az ájulás környékezte, amikor egy nagyobb ütés nyomán eltörött az orra. Vére elkezdett patakokban folyni, teste lassan feladta a küzdelmet.  
\- Gusztustalanul nézel ki. Legjobb lenne eltüntetni. Kár, hogy lemegy a nap – sajnálkozott Bellatrix Lestrange.  
\- Éppenséggel volna egy másik módszer is a vámpírok elpusztítására – töprengett a vérfarkas. – Beledöfök egy kést a szívébe, és felgyújtom a holtestét.  
Draco felnyögött, ahogy elképzelte a dolgot. Szemmel láthatóan reakciója tetszésre talált fogvatartóinál, mert Bellatrix mellé lépett, és gúnyolni kezdte:  
\- Nem tetszik valami, bogaram? Félsz, hogy a csúnya, rossz farkas mit készül veled tenni? Pedig nem is ő tenné, hidd el, szívesen átvállalom tőle a gyilkosságot.  
Hátat fordított a vámpírnak, majd odalépett az asztalhoz, és kezébe vett egy borotvaéles pengét. Draco bármennyire utálta magát érte, de hangosan nyüszített a látványra.  
\- Félsz, szöszke? – kérdezte Greyback. – Meg is van rá minden okod. Bella halálos puszta kézzel is, nem kell neki pálca a gyilkossághoz.  
A nő elindult a vérszívó felé, és az egykor öntelt Malfoy örökös szívébe halálos rémület költözött. Eddig azt hitte, hogy vámpírként senki és semmi nem árthat neki, de Bella tébolyodott tekintette igazi félelmet keltett benne. Nagynénje már odaért hozzá, amikor hoppanálás hangját hallották meg.  
\- Gyerünk, nézzük meg, hogy kik azok. Te viszont itt maradsz. Petrificus totalus! – mondta ki a rontást Dracóra.

_Bellatrix és Greyback kiviharozottak a házból. Egy perc múlva a vámpír csendes lépéseket hallott meg az ajtó felől közeledni, majd egy pálcát tartó kéz jelent meg._  
\- Finite Incantatem!  
\- Potter! Soha ennyire még nem örültem neked, meg a hülye köpenyednek.  
\- Ami most jó szolgálatot fog tenni, amíg kiviszlek innen – válaszolta az auror, levetve eddigi álcáját. Rámosolygott Dracóra, aztán elkomorult a sérülései láttán.  
\- Hogy legyen? Hová vigyelek, a Mungóba?  
\- Előbb azt mondd meg, hogy kik harcolnak odakinn helyettünk?  
\- A szüleid, meg Piton.  
\- Segítenünk kell nekik! Bella életveszélyes.  
\- Képzeld, gondoltam rá –felelte a hős. – De úgy egyeztem meg velük, hogy ők elvonják a figyelmüket, amíg téged kimenekítelek.  
\- Ó, én hősöm!  
\- Ó, már megint – vigyorgott rá Potter. – Ha nem akarod a kórházat, haza is vihetlek. Lábra tudsz állni?  
\- Nem, Potter, nem tudok. Eltörték a lábaimat.  
\- Mindkettőt? – iszonyodott a griffendéles. – Akkor viszlek – jelentette ki, és a következő pillanatban már az ölébe is kapta a vámpírt. Egyetlen pálcaintésére rájuk borult a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyeg, és Potter elindult vele kifelé. A ház mögött állt meg, hoppanálásra készen. 

_Draco bár sérült volt, vámpírereje pedig igencsak megfogyatkozott, mégsem örült Potter lovagiasságának. Valószínűleg túl közel került a fekete hajú íncsiklandozó nyakához és a belőle áradó finom kölni illathoz. Iszonyatos éhség fogta el, legszívesebben szó nélkül belemart volna az auror nyakába. A másik megérezhetett valamit, mert ránézett, és rekedt hangon megkérdezte:_  
\- Miért bámulsz így, Draco?  
\- Éhes vagyok – lehelte a választ.  
Látta, ahogy Potter viaskodik magával. Leeresztette Dracót a földre, majd mellé guggolt. A szőke lélegzetvisszafojtva bámulta, ahogy az auror kioldotta fekete zubbonyát, majd az ingjét is, és odahajolt hozzá.  
\- Akkor egyél.  
\- Tudod, hogy mit ajánlasz nekem? – kérdezte Draco, önuralma végső határán. – Ha most megharaplak, te leszel az első ember, akinek a vérét szívom…  
\- És én leszek a párod is - fejezte be Potter.  
\- Biztos, hogy ezt akarod?  
A kérdés szinte ott lebegett a levegőben kettőjük között, de ekkor a ház elejéről felhangzott egy sikoly. Narcissa Malfoyé.  
\- Igyál, nincs több kérdés! – rántotta közelebb Potter. 

_Még egyszer rámeredt a griffendélesre, aki tágra nyílt szemmel bámult rá, aztán körmével apró sebet ejtett a másik vállán. Két kézzel megragadta az auror vállát, és megszívta a sebét. Földöntúli érzés volt Potter minden csepp vére. Erő sugárzott belőle, testes volt és édes, szinte megrészegítette. Ajkát nyögés hagyta el az élvezettől, és újra képződni érezte vámpírerejét. Feltekintett az aurorra, aki éppen akkor alélt el, apró mosollyal a szája szélén. Draco hirtelen megijedt, hogy túl sokat mert inni, ezért azonnal eleresztette a másikat. Érezte, ahogy sebei begyógyulnak, megfeszültek lábszárai, és lassan megindult a csontok összeforrása is. Amíg teste regenerálódott, addig Draco a fekvő Potter fölé hajolt, és hallgatta lélegzetvételeit. Egy perc múltán a griffendéles magához tért.  
\- Sikerült? Jobban vagy?_

_„Csak Potter lehet ilyen, hogy ő ájul el, de a másik hogyléte érdekli” – bosszankodott magában Draco; de fennhangon csak annyit felelt:_  
\- Igen, sikerült. Még egy perc, és lábra tudok állni. Hála neked.  
\- Nincs mit. Viszont én még pihennék itt egy kicsit – rebegte az auror, és visszaájult.  
A vámpír óvatosan állt lábra, de csontjai tényleg összeforrtak már. Pottert az ölébe emelte, a pincébe hoppanált vele, még le is takarta a köpenyével, nehogy baj érje a társát. „Társ, igen, Draco, jobb, ha kezded hozzászoktatni magad a tényhez!” – morogta egy kis hang a fejében, de elhessegette azt. Előbb segítenie kell szüleinek, aztán ráér lelki életet élni. Lesz Potterre egy örökkévalóságnyi ideje. 

_Felszaladt a lépcsőn, ki a házból, és hátba támadta ellenségeit. Épp jókor érkezett, mert apját Bellatrix átkozta, a vérfarkas meg egy pillanattal betoppanása előtt fegyverezte le Pitont, és most ráugrott keresztapjára. Draco késedelem nélkül vetette magát a vadállat után, szinte letépte a férfit Pitonról, aztán elhajította a testét. Greyback nagyot kiáltva csattant a ház falán._  
\- Valaki hozzád hasonlóval kezdj, te dög! – ordította neki.  
Időt sem hagyva visszavágásra, ráugrott a vérfarkasra, és torkon harapta. Ebben a pillanatban ő sem volt több, csak egy bosszúszomjas állat, de tudta, csak így végezhet a férfivel. Greyback igyekezett elkapni a nyakát, de Draco újra harapott, ezúttal a vérfarkas nyakának másik oldalán. Ellökte magától a vadállatot, aki imbolyogva állt, dőlt belőle a vér, holott kezeivel próbálta sebeit eltakarni. Greyback felmordult, újra támadni készült, de a szőke vámpír megelőzte, melléugrott, elkapta a fejét, és rántott egyet rajta. A vérfarkas nyaka egy roppanással eltört, Draco pedig maga elé dobta a véres tetemet. 

_Fordult, hogy megnézze, mit csinál apja, Piton és Bellatrix, de nagynénje megelőzte:_  
\- Crucio!  
Dracót kissé váratlanul érte az átok, de most erős volt, erősebb, mint amikor ide érkezett.  
\- Nem, kedves Bella néném, ez most nem fog hatni! Nézd csak meg a kis partneredet, megöltem. Most te jössz, megfizetsz mindenért.  
\- Azt kétlem, aranyom, azt erősen kétlem. Legyőztem anyádat, apádat, Pitont, egy ilyen kis mocsok mutáns, mint te, nem fog megállítani.  
\- Mutáns? Hát nem ezt akartad? Te hoztál létre!  
\- Én csak felhasználtam az örökségem egyik darabját. Fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy milyen hatása lesz a Nagyúr bájitalának.  
\- Szóval, jól gondolta Potter – morogta maga elé Draco.  
\- Igaz is, hol az aurorok gyöngye? Csak nem hátramaradt a biztonságos minisztériumban, nehogy kár érje a helyes kis pofiját? Jól is teszi, lehet, hogy ő lesz a következő kísérleti patkány.  
\- Meg ne próbáld! – ugrott neki a vámpír magáról megfeledkezve.  
\- Crucio! Everten Static!  
Pálcája kirepült a kezéből, ő meg a földre esett. Bellatrix azonnal újra megbénította, majd odasétált hozzá.  
\- Na, ugye, kár volt annyit ugrálni, kicsi vámpír. Búcsúzz el szépen anyucitól, mert a legjobb az lesz, ha téged öllek meg leghamarabb, nehogy megint elkezdj ugrálni.  
\- Dögölj meg! – vágta rá Draco, de öntudatlanul rápillantott anyja mozdulatlan testére.  
Nagynénje fölé tornyosult, ráemelte a pálcáját, nyitotta a száját a gyilkos átokra.  
\- Avada Kedavra! – hangzott fel egy férfihang. 

_Bellatrix Lestrange halott teste csodálkozó arcot vágva a földre dőlt. Potter állt a ház ajtajában, kivont pálcával, az ajtófélfába kapaszkodva. Draco odaszaladt hozzá, és elkapta, mielőtt a földre csúszott volna az auror._  
\- Sikerült, vége – rebegte Potter.  
\- Igen, neked köszönhetően – nézte meghatottan őt Draco.  
\- Megint, ezt ne felejtsd el! – mosolyodott el az auror.  
\- Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem fogod hagyni – válaszolt a vámpír száját húzva. – És most hová vigyelek? A Mungóba?  
\- Nem, Draco. Vigyél haza. Magadhoz. 

_A vérszívó rámeredt az ölében heverő sápadt férfire, aztán mikor a másik halványan rámosolygott, viszonozta azt._  
Magához szorította társa illatos, erőt adó testét, és elhoppanált vele.  
Haza, a kúriába. 

VÉGE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (egyelőre kiírtam rá a Vége szót, de félévente rákérdez Hajni barátnőm, hogy lesz-e folytatása. Szóval ez egy olyan befejezetlen befejezett fic :D)


End file.
